Family Life
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Sequel to Wrestlers Cause we saw Punk and Mira and now we follow Midnight, , Claire and Eli as they go on the road with their dad, go through dating life possibly an enemy wrestlers son and how does Punk and mira cope with this?
1. Chapter 1 I start at a new school

**Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see you're reading my sequal to 'Wrestlers Cause'.**

**Summary: Midnight, Claire and Eli are jsut avergae 15 and 16 year olds, trying to fit in, but when your last name is Brooks and your parents are/ were proffessional wrestlers, moving to a new town could be a hell fo a time.**

Midnight POV

"I don't wanna go anywhere!" I watched Claire throw a box from her room down the stairs.

"Claire Mina Allianna Brooks you get your butt downstairs pick it up and pack your things, you are fifteen not FIVE!" I watched my Dad yell up the stairs at her.

My Dad is CM Punk, better known around here as Phil Brooks, he was 45 he still slicked his black hair back and had a lip ring, same as 15 years ago just more wrinkly.

My Mom is Mirabelle Brooks, an EX proffessional wrestler with a now tiny figure and long blonde hair and jsut like my dad same as 15 years ago just an older face.

Claire is my sister she is fifteen and has Blonde hair like my mom except hers had blue and red streaks in it, but the same attitude as my dad aprently did when he was a teenager.

She had an eyebrow peircing and always wore jeans and a T-shirt, she always looked and acted Rugged.

Eli my brother whom happens to be Claire's twin, is kind of a mix of mom and dad just like Claire. He looked like the boy version of Claire, with blonde shaggy hair and bright Hazel eye's.

He didn't have any peircings but he was still loud and had a great sense of humour.

Then there's me. Ciara Midnight Kelly Brooks. Everybody Calls me Midnight. I'm adopted, well I was left on a doorstep, by my 14 year old mother at the time.

I have very dark brown hair, I have a tiny button nose and porcelain doll like features.

I'm less rugged then most of my family and was a complete bookworm who kept to herself.

I wasn't suprised that Claire was acting out about moving, all our friends were here, she was a daddy's girl for sure, they just liked to argue alot.

I was a Daddy's girl too.. sometimes.. Eli was definetly a Momma's boy.

We we're a close family no matter how much my Dad worked.

We lived in Chicago our whole lives and we were currently moving to New York, well we were living in the out skirts of New York not so much right in the city.

Eli was excited because when he turned 18 he wanted to start a career in wrestling.

Claire, well Claire just wanted to be with her friends.

Me... Well I didn't have friends, I kept to myself most of the time, I mean I had people i could talk to and hang out with but other then that nobody I could talk to at school anyway.

"Midnight please tell me you are all packed," Dad said to me comming to the living room and putting his head in my lap looking exhausted.

"Yes Daddy I'm all packed," I told him playing wih his hair.

"I'm tired," He said closing his eye's.

"You're getting old Daddy." I told him giggling a bit.

"I'm not old!" He argued with me.

"Phil you're old, get over it," Mom said comming through from the kitchen with a box and heading out to he moving van.

Dad threw a pilow at her and she laughed at him dodging it.

"Why is everybody in this family so difficult!" He sighed.

"Excuse me!" I said to him scoffing.

"Shh, I get enough of Vickie at work!" He put his hand over my mouth.

I jsut laughed at him, Eli came down the stairs with his last box and Claire stormed down the stairs in her black shirt and skinny jeans.

"Claire looks more like Death then usual," I statted to dad.

"Claire is just like me when I was younger, moody, Ignorant and obnoxious but don't tell her I said that," He told me smirking getting up.

"You're such a good person." I laughed grabbing my book and getting off the couch with Dad so the movers guys could grab the last peice of furniture.

"I'm well aware," He wrapped his arm around me.

"It looks so empty," I told him.

"Our new house is the same size don't worry," Dad told me.

"Menh it's still not this one," I sighed.

"You are just worried about staring a new school," He smirked at me reading my mind.

"No, I'm scared of people judging me on the fact that you are a big time wrestler," I replied to him.

"My career is almost over, a few years I'm handing it off to your brother, my time is almost up," He sighed.

"Don't sound so glum chum," I told him.

"Enh," He said as we walked out to the van.

I got in Claire had her ear phones in eye's closed, Eli watching a movie on his lap top and there was jsut me and my book.

'ready?" Mom said starting the car.

Dad was the only one taht asnwered. "Just go," He banged his head against the seat.

"You're gunna break my car," mom playfully smacked him.

"Shh, nap time," He said.

We drove forever until we finally got to the new house.

CLAIRE POV

This is bull shit, I don't want to move!

I grabbed my boxes grudgingly out of the moving van and headed to the room I had picked out.

I had come in and painted it black and read and had my name in callygraphy written on one wall, we all had such long names.

I loved my name, except when people called me Claire Bear, it pissed me off.

ELI POV

I just want to be like my dad, I want a good career, so if moving out this way will help, why the hell not.

MIDNIGHT POV

It was fianlly our first day of school, Dad had gone back yesterday, When we were Nine/ Ten he had left the Brand for a bit and went back two years later, he likes to take long breaks from RAW and since This will be one of his last years he was making up for lost time hard core, even if he was getting older.

"Have a good day at school!" Mom dropped us off at McKinley High.

Claire stalked off with her hood and ball cap and skinny jeans, she looked like a ball of sunshine.

Eli jetted off to the office probably to check out Soccer try outs or wrestling try outs.

"Bye Momma," I kissed her cheek and left, I found it funny how I was more affectonate to her then the kids she actually gave birth to.

I walked down the hallway to find my lcoker, my feet were thankfull this highschool was a small one floor.

I was wearing blue jeans, some hiker boot's, one of my dad's old white CM Punk shirts and was off to my first class.

I sat down right away in the front row, this was an applied class because its the last thing they could give me but its okay because well grade ten history couldn't be that bad.

"Okay I'll do a roll call then I'll get started," The bald teacher stated before walking to the front of the class, there was about ten of us in the class. Three boys and seven girls, everybody just looked bored.

He called out names like Aiiden, Jona, Micha, Elena, then the dreaded...

"Ciara," He called out.

"Ciara- Midnight," He corrected himself.

"Midnight, and I'm here," I replied with a quick smile.

"Your name is Midnight," The guy Adam I guessed who seemed to be a stoner said to me.

"Yes," I shook my head.

"Trippy!" Was his response.

"ignore him, stick with me you'll be okay," A girl Elena winked at me.

"Hi, and thanks," I said politley at her.

"Hello, so where are u new from?" Elena asked me.

"Chicago, I'm here for my moms work," I explained.

"That's cool, I think you can I will be great freinds!" She said in a giddy voice then started paying attention to the teacher.

Class was over and it was finallly my second class, Math. Kill me now.

"Ciara," The teacher called out again.

"Yes, but my name is Midnight," I told her.

"Oh yes Ciara- Midnight Brooks, glad to meet you Midnight," The teacher shook my hand. She seemed nice but I was a little iffy.

The day went by a little dreary, when I got to the caf everybody had their own little table, Eli had made friends and claire clicked with the Punk kids right away, most of them smokers but it was in her values to never smoke, actually straightedge had been built into our heads since we were five.

I quickly put my food in the garbage and went to my locker, I sat infront of it and put one o my earphones in. I pressed play and all my favourite music came on.

I remebered that my dad had a match tonight against Bryan, so I texted him.

**Good luck today**

**-Minni**

**Thank you sweetie how's school been?**

**-Dad**

**School is school it's lunch right now**

**-Minni**

**Alright well have a good rest of your day i love u**

**-Dad**

**I love you too**

**-Minni**

I put my phone on my lap, his picture on his contact was him and me when we played baseball a few months ago.

"Hey girly, I didn't see you in the caf," Adam came and sat beside me smelling like what I guessed was weed.

"Nope," I shrugged.

"Well you should come down with my friends and I," He told me wrapping his arm around me.

"Adam fuck off," I heard a guys voice say comming around the corner.

"Don't tell me what to do Ryan," The Adam guy said pulling me closer to him, I was mad right now but I could only struggle to get away, he was pretty strong for a stoner.

"Adam, seriously," The Ryan guy stood right infront of him.

Adam let go and stalked off.

"Thank you," I said staying sitting down, i dont see why i would have to stand up for him.

Ryan had brown hair like me he had peircing green eye's and a lankly figure.

"No problem, are you new here?" He sat down beside me, but he left enough room so that he wasn't awkwardly close.

"Yes just moved from chicago," I moved my brown curls out of my face.

"Oh that's cool, well welcome to McKinley," He told me smiling genuinley.

The bell rang, "See you around," He walked off.

I finished my rest of the day classes none of my teachers getting my name right.

I was at my locker just about to close it when I heard a voice.

"Figured I'd find you here, what are you doing after school?" He stood leaning against the lockers. Why was he talking to me, i was't that fascinating was I?

"Well I'm going home probably making supper with my brother because my sister is usually in a mood when she get's home," I laughed walking with him outside.

"Well do you want a ride home?" He asked me.

Claire wont care if I'm not on the bus, But I'll jsut txt Eli.

"Are you a good driver?" I smirked at him.

"Not a ticket yet," He winked at me.

"Okay," I gave in, why not?

I texted Eli to let him know I wasn't on the bus tonight.

"How was your first day Minni?" Ryan asked me.

"Good I guess," I said to him.

I gave him my address, and he drove me home.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him, deciding to be polite for the first time in a while.

"What are you making?" He asked me smirking.

"Pizza," I smiled.

"Comming," He jumped out of the car with me.

'Eli, Claire are you home yet?" I called out walking in.

"Your house is huge!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I'm well aware," I smiled heading to the kitchen.

"Claire's in her room and-" eli stopped right in his tracks when he saw me and Ryan in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Eli asked.

"This is my friend Ryan Eli don't be rude, Ryan that my brother Eli, he is in grade nine," I said to Ryan.

"I saw you around school today nice to meet you," He told him.

"My sister Claire is his twin," I told Ryan.

"Oh yes, okay now," Ryan said smiling.

"Eli was just going to the gym right Eli?" I said smiling.

"I was actually-" I cut him off.

"He's actally using Dad's home gym so his Sister knows where he is," I smiled and pushed him out of the room.

I liked Ryan, I only knew him for one day, but I like him, and I wasn't going to let Eli ruin my chance.

We started making dinner.

"So where are your parents?" Ryan asked me cutting up the peperoni.

"Mom wont be home until very late and my dad wont be home," I told Ryan spreading the sauce.

"Oh, are your parents divorced?" He asked me.\

"No, my dad's on the road with his work and my mom is working out of town also," I told him.

"Well what do they do?" He asked me quickly, putting the pizza in the oven.

"Work," I smiled sitting down on the couch with my pepsi.

'Why so secrative?" He smirked sitting beside me.

"Because people judge me right away, there's a reason my house is so big," I smiled at him.

"I wont judge you I promise," He said putting his hand on his knee and givng me a geuine smile.

"This is my dad, if you don't know him you wont judge me," I picked up a picture of my mom and Dad with me and Eli and Claire at a hosue show at RAW, in chicago.

"My brother loves that show, I mean I have never wached it and I don't know who he is, but my little brother loved RAW," He told me.

"My dad is a restler on RAW and mymom used to wrestle before," I told him.

"That is very cool!" He told me.

"I guess," I smiled.

We finished eating and he met Claire who kind of scared him a bit.

we finished putting everything away and went to sit on the couch it was only 7 oclock and I still had homework.

"I better get going, I had amazing time here with you, do you want a ride to school in the mornign?" He asked me as we stood at the door.

"Sure I'd like that," I smiled.

"I'll see you at 730," He told me kissing my cheek and left.

"I'm telling DAD!" Eli yelled from upstairs.

"Elijah!" I ran up the stairs after him, Dad was very over protective of me, especially since I was 16, but he wasn't comming home for another month, maybe things were going to ecalate with me and Ryan maybe not, who knows, but I didn't need him rushing home over a friend visitng.

"Ciara!" He called from his room I opened the door.

"You know better then to call me that," I groweld at him.

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything," He smirked at me.

"Bite me!" I yelled at him slamming the door.

"Where and how hard!" He called from his room.

I went to my room and started writting in my diary.


	2. Chapter 2 I am evil

**Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see you're reading my sequal to 'Wrestlers Cause'.**

**Summary: Midnight, Claire and Eli are jsut avergae 15 and 16 year olds, trying to fit in, but when your last name is Brooks and your parents are/ were proffessional wrestlers, moving to a new town could be a hell fo a time.**

CHAPTER 2

I fell asleep quickly and let my alarm go off in the morning to get up and get ready, I was in the midst of doing my make up when my lap top Skype went off.

It was Dad.

"Hey Daddy," I said as I applied my mascara.

"Hey Baby, I wasn't sure if you were still here I texted your brother and sister to see fi they were at home but they left early for school I'm guessing," He said to me smiling.

"Yeah, a friend of mine is picking me up for school soon," I told him applying my lipgloss.

"Who's your friend?" Dad asked me.

"A friend I gotta go Daddy I'll text you later," I told him.

"Hey wait, Bryan wanted to say Hi," He told me.

"Hi Uncle Bryan!" I waved through the screen.

"Hey BooBerry!" He told me.

"have a good day at school!" They said unusion.

"bye!" I hung up and walked outside to see Ryan.

"Hey!" He said as I got into the car.

"Hey!" I smiled at him putting my back pack at my feet.

"Ready?" He asked pulling out of the drive way.

'Yes Sir," I told him.

We drove in silence me singin along to the radio.

"I'll see you later," he told me kissing my cheek.

I felt like it was moving too fast, but I really liked him.

I walked ot my locker blushing, "Hey Sis," Claire came up to me leaning on the locker beside mine.

"Hello Mina," I smiled at her.

"Claire, My name is Claire do not call me Mina or I'll call you Ciara," She warned, I backed off right away, I know there was barely a year between us, but still.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" i asked her walking to my first period.

"I need you to cover for me tonight," She told me.

"Why Claire to go out with your buddies try some weed?" I asked her, she down right smacked me.

"You know as well as I do what drugs and alcohol do to people! Why would I start!" She groweld.

"You never know peer presure," I told her as she backed up from me letting me off the wall.

"Never mind, I'm going to see Elijah," She told me stalking off.

The next week passed by very slowly, I always Saw Ryan though he brought me too and from school but so far we weren't more then friends.

"Miidnight wake up!" I heard the voice of Ryan. I looked up. SHIT!

"Oh my gosh!" I jumped about 10 feet in the air, I looked to see Ryan laughing at me.

"You think you are so funny!" I groweld running a brush through my hair and going into the bathroom to change.

"I called you 4 times and texted you about a million and u didn't reply so I figured u over slept!" He called from my room.

"Thank you for comming to wake me up," I said honestly as we walked out the house.

"No problem, I grabbed you a coffee and a McEgger," He told me as we enetered the car.

"You are amazing," I said to him grabbing hold of my McEgger and chomping into it.

"Thats what best friends are for," He smiled at me.

Yes we had known each other for almost more then a week and claimed each other as best friends, he was so easy to talk to, but I liked him so much.

My phone suddenly went off.

"Hello," I said with a mouthfull.

"Minni, Hey its Dad are you at school yet I hope I'm not bothering you," He said to me/

"Not yet, I'm in the car with Ryan," I told him.

"So I'm definetly not bothering you," I could hear his smirk.

"When are you comming home?" I asked him with a bit of a whine.

"Soon, I talked to your brother and sister last night, you know young lady your birthday is coming up," He told me.

"Yes how could I forget, switching in the middle of a semester no big deal," I rolled my eye's.

"You'll be fine, I gotta go bye!" He hung up.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked as we pulled into the school.

"My dad," I told him exiting the car.

"You big scary dad?" he winked at me.

"Yes," I smiled at him as we walked to the doors.

'Good to know," He said and walked off to his class.

Oh boy...

ELI POV (Same day)

"Mom can we get Chinese for supper tomorrow?" i asked her as we sat in the lviing room. It was 12 am she had just gotten home from work.

"I don't see why not, what are we doing tomorrow anyway? It's Saturday, what do your sisters want to do?" She asked sipping her water bottle flipping through her PVR of Grey's Anatomy.

"I have MMA class tomorrow afternoon, I think Minni is with her friend Ryan tomorrow and Claire is probably going to be Claire and lock herself in her room," I said to her fishing popcorn out of hte bowl that sat between us.

"Who's Ryan?" She asked me. Oh crap, well i gues not oh crap I promised not to tell Dad, i said nothign about Mom..

"Midnight's friend from school he was over the other day for supper, he drives her to school in the morning and brings her home after school," I explained to Mom.

"Is he just a friend or is there more, because if it's more two weeks from now your father is going to have a hay day, and we will need more popcorn." She laughed sipping her pepsi.

"Just a friend," I said to her in quotations.

"Let's have him over for dinner in two weeks," Mom smirked at me.

"You are evil," I told her.

"I'm well aware, who do you think I got it from? Did you ever watch your father's old wrestling days? He was King of Heel," She informed me playing with the string on her hoodie.

"Not hard to beleive, I mean I know it was a character but Grandma and Grandpa say thats where Claire get's her attitude," I laughed remebering the first time she died her hair. She was 10 and took paint and put it through her hair with a comb because she didn't like the blonde anymore.

"Oh there is no doubt about it," She agreed with me.

'Stop talking about me it's not nice," Claire came down the stairs and sat on the couch across from us.

"We love you," mom and I said together.

Claire picked Popcorn up and threw it at us.

"Hey be nice!" Mom scoweld at her.

"Sorry," Claire grumbled.

"Where's Minni?" I asked suddenly realizing my older adopted sister was missing from this group.

"Upstairs, she got back from Ryan's at 11 and went right to bed," Claire told us. Mom and I jsut looked at each other.

CLAIRE POV(Sat morning)

"Jesus Christie," I grumbled looking at my alarm clock that read 11:00am.

I flopped in my bed the covers half on half off my small body.

"What am I going to do today?" i asked myself looking up at my ceiling fan.

I grabbed my trip pants the black ones, I put on a Band T-Shirt and pulled my hair into a bun.

I grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and ate it.

The skype went off on the computer, I made sure nobody else was around when i answered it.

"Hello," I smiled at the guy in the screen infront of me.

"Hey Girly," He smiled at me brushing the hair out of his face.

"I miss you," I told him.

"I miss you more, Come back and see me, My dad's travelling on the road ni the summer I'm comming with him, you should go with your's," He told me changing his shirt over the screen.

"Yeah, My dad letting me on the road? I'll go after I let the flying pigs out of their Pen," i told him we both laughed.

"No seriously, please try!" He whined.

"Look I need to go, I'll text you later Jake Orton," I smiled shutting the screen.

Jake was midnight's age, he was the son of Randy orton, my dad's arch enemy which made it hard for me to see him because I had to be sneaky about it, and I hated going behind my dad and mom.

I liked him so much, we had a bit of a thing...

**I hope you guy's like the first chapter to Family life,**

**PLEAE REVIEW so I know how you like it, 5 reviews and I will continue! : )**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	3. Chapter 3 I am scared

**Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see you're reading my sequal to 'Wrestlers Cause'.**

**Summary: Midnight, Claire and Eli are jsut avergae 15 and 16 year olds, trying to fit in, but when your last name is Brooks and your parents are/ were proffessional wrestlers, moving to a new town could be a hell fo a time.**

CHAPTER 3

CLAIRE POV

_"Look I need to go, I'll text you later Jake Orton," I smiled shutting the screen._

_Jake was midnight's age, he was the son of Randy orton, my dad's arch enemy which made it hard for me to see him because I had to be sneaky about it, and I hated going behind my dad and mom._

_I liked him so much, we had a bit of a thing..._

I walked down the hall to the living room and I heard the door open.

"I'm back from the grocery store," Mom called.

"Hi, where is everybody?" I asked her.

"Midnight is with her boyfriend, I mean friend," She winked at me. "And Eli left early to go to MMA," She informed me setting down groceries.

"Okay, well I have a question," I sat on the stool infront of the island in the kitchen as she put the groceries away.

"Do you think Dad would let me travel with him this summer?" I asked her curiously.

"Ha!" she laughed right out then she saw my face.

"Oh you were serious, Claire... I don't know.." She trailed off.

"Mom, I need him to say yes!" I told her my earphones bouncing around my neck.

"Who's son is he?" She asked me looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about?" I said playing dumb.

"You can't fool me, I was in the business once before, granted I wasn't sneaking behind my parents back.." She locked her eye's on my as I looked at my feet.

"Nobodys kid mom I just want to learn the business I wanna do what you d-" She cut me off.

"Thats a lie because you always tell me how stupid my job is, so fess up or im not even going to consider talking to him about it," She finalized for me.

"Orton..." I whispered, what else could I lose?

"Excuse me?" Her eye's opened about 10 more cm.

"Jake Orton," I said in a normal voice.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no nooo," She looked like she kept smakcing herself mentally.

"Mom please!" I begged.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you," She told me.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I'll talk your father into it, if you get out a bit more, make friends!" She put her hand on my arm.

"Okay," I shook my head and ran upstairs.

MIDNIGHT POV

"Minni," Ryan said as we walked downthe board walk enjoying the sun.

"Ryan," I replied turning my head to look at him we stopped walking now.

"We haven't really been friends for a long time, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out," he trailed off.

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! I did a happy dance in my head.

"Of course!" I said he pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad!" He said into my hair.

"Me to!" I replied over his shoulder.

We walked hand in hand down the rest of the board walk, we even went on a few rides at the amusement park that was in town.

We started walking back to his place when my phone went off.

"Sorry," I gave a small smile, and picked up my phone.

"Hello," I answered politley.

"Hey Sweetie pie how's it going?" uncle Kofi was on the other side of the call.

"Not bad how bout you?" I asked him.

"Good good, are you home? I need to drop of a parcel for your Mom, I'm in town for a day visiting," He told me.

"I'm not but I can be in about twenty minutes, give or take," i told him.

"Sounds good darling see you then." I hung up the phone.

"We must travel to my place," I said to Ryan turning around.

'Why is that?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Uncle Kofi is bringing over a parcel he's in town for a day," I explained.

"He's another wrestler right?" Ryan asked me.

"Yes sir," I said pecking his cheek.

We finally got to my house the same time as uncle Kofi.

"Hey Kid! You got tall since the last time I seen you!" He pulled me into a huge hug swinging me around.

"Uncle Kofi!" I screamed as he tickled me a bit after he set me down.

"Here," He picked up a parcel from the ground.

"I hope there is nothing fragel in there, you threw it to the ground pretty hard," I commented, we laughed.

"Enh," He shrugged.

"Who's your friend?" He asked after a few seconds.

Ryan came and stodd beside me.

"This is Ryan, Ryan that's Uncle Kofi," I said, they shook hands and then Ryan took his hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you kid," Uncle Kofi said.

"You too sir," Ryan said politley.

"Call me Kofi," He replied.

"Do you want to come in? Claire might be home, but Eli is at MMA and Mom is, actually I don't know where mom is," I said as Ryan wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I can't I'm going to visit family," He replied.

"Okay Bye I don't know when I'll see you again." I said giving him a hug.

"Oh I think you might have to see me in two weeks," He winked and left.

Ryan and I made our way into the house and plopped onto the couch.

PHIL POV

I walked around the arena bored, I was getting to old for this.

"Hey!" Kofi said coming into view.

"Hey Man, how's my kids?" I asked him.

"Claire and Eli were good I saw them jsut before I left, Claire looks more and more like Mira then ever and Eli looks so much like you!" He told me smiling.

I was damn proud of my kids, but - "What about my first born eh?" I nudged him.

"Minni, well Minni has a boyfriend," I did a spit take.

"No, no, no. I'm calling her right now, she knows she's not aloud to date until she's thirty," I said.

"Seriosuly? He's a nice kid, Ryan." Kofi told, I felt the need to do another spit take but leftit.

"Dammit, Maybe I should take Claire here for the summer then she wont be able to have a boyfriend," I said. *Little did Phil know...*

"You are ushc a Dad," Kofi told me.

"Yeah, Yeah," I brushed him off.

CLAIRE POV

"Jaakey!" I said over the phone.

"Claaaiiiiireee," He said back.

"We are such nerds," I laughed.

"Definetly," He agreed.

"My mom said she would try and get my dad to let me on the road with him this summer, I'll know this weekend when he comes home," I told him.

"YES!" I heard him jump over the phone.

"I miss you so much!" I told him.

"I miss you more, I miss your-" I cut him off.

"You can stop missing whatever you were about to say when I see you this summer," I told him, I didn't even wanna knwo whathe was going to say.

"Okay, well I need to go now, I will see you soon." we hungup.

MIDNIGHT POV

I was at Ryan's house helping him get ready for supper at my place.

Aparently Dad was comming home tonight even though I could have sworn he was comming home tomorrow morning, but mom wouldn't give me a for sure yes or no.

"Are you sure I'm aloud to come?" Ryan asked me gelling his fowhawk.

"Of course, and I want you there," I pecked his lips. The peck started turnign into somethign more. He layed me back down onto his bed, and started kissing my neck.

"Babe, we need to go to supper," I moaned.

"Shh," He moved his mouth over mine again.

"Seriosuly," I mumbled.

"Fiine," He sighed getting off me.

"Later," I promised him.

"Sounds good," he pulled me very close to him, putting his hand on my butt.

"C'mon," I put his hand in mine as we left.

"We're here!" I called comming into the house.

I went into the living room to see Claire, Eli, mom and DAD! DAD sitting on the couch!

"Daddy!" he stood up as I ran into him hugging him tight to me.

"Hi baby girl!" He hugged me closely.

"I miss you so much!" I refused to let him go out of my hug.

"I missed you to!" He told me.

"Minni I can't breathe," He told me after a few moments.

'Sorry," I let go of him.

"Who's this?" Dad asked me.

"I'm Ryan sir," He held out his hand that dad just ignored.

"be nice," I whispered to dad.

"So you are my Babys boyfriend then eh?" Dad said, I took Ryan's ahnd in mine.

'Yes he is, now let's enjoy our dinner," I headed to the Dinning room.

We sat so that I was between Dad and Ryan, Mom Eli and Claire were on the opposite side of us.

"This is good," I commented bitting into my bun.

"Very," Ryan replied.

We had a very good dinner.

"Claire, do you want to come on the road with me this summer?" Dad asked her, Claires head shot right up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, unless-" She cut him off.

" AS SOON AS EXAMS ARE DONE!" She screamed in excitement.

"Glad you are excited!" He smiled.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom please excuse me," Ryan said going upstairs.

I wated two minutes and excused myself to go get something out of my room.

"Midnight?" I heard Ryan at my door.

"yeah I'll be right down," I said without turning around.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm getting something, I told you I would be right down!" I said t him with a small chuckle at the end, why was he being like this?

"What are you hiding from me?" He whipped me around by my arm.

"Ow! What's your problem!" I shook him off.

"I'm sorry," His face softened.

"C'mon let's go back downstairs," I said forgetting about hat I was doing.

Ryan went home shortly after.

CLAIRE POV

I was so excited I was texting Jake right away, letting him know I was going down.

But I was kind of concerned for Midnight, she seemed a little bit off after supper.

ELI POV

"So how's work Dad?" I asked him.

"Good, how is your MMA, and your school wrestling team?" He asked me sipping his pepsi.

"It's great, i enjoy it alot," i told Dad.

"That's good," He said.

"Yes it is," I replied laughing a bit.

MIDNIGHT POV

Dad only stayed for a few day's and left shortly after.

Exam time was finally here and Claire was packing to go on the road, adn to be hoenst I wish I was going with her.

Ryan had been getting more violent lately, he had smacked me in the face the other day.

Now I'm not a wimp I'm a Brook's, but I'm not into wrestling like my parents, and I'm not into bench pressing, so he is much stronger then me, leaving me help less.

He has tried to force me into several thigns the past couple weeks and I had the strength to keep him away, but I couldn't do it much longer.

I knew I needed to tell somebody but I didn't want to sound like a damzel in distress, I could handle myself, but I didn't know how to end it.

I had jsut finished my last exam and was on my way home with Ryan.

"I'll see you tomorrow night babe," He told me winking.

"here?" I asked as we pulled into my drive way.

"Yeah..." He said like I was stupid.

"Okay, tomorrow night then," I said leaivng him in the drive way.

"I'm home!" i called.

"Midnight, Dad and Kofi are comming tomorrow night to get your sister, so you get to see him one last tiem before September," Mom told me.

"Fun stuff," I said throwing my backpack on the ground.

I went up to my room, and decided to have an early night so I took a shower and went to bed.

MIRA POV

"Phil I'm worried about her," I said to him over the phone.

"Whata re you talking about?" Phil asked me.

"I know the signs babe, I don't trust that Ryan boy anymore," I told him.

"I'll check on her tomorrow night babe, if you say something is wrong with our baby girl, then something must be wrong, I know you went through this before, I can't even express, how mad I'll be if I find out he hurts her," He groweld over the phone.

"I hope she's fine," I sighed.

MIDNIGHT POV

I was laying in my room, it was 1 am, I had woken up and I couldn't sleep.

"Minni," I heard a voice, I jumped out of my bed.

"Ryan?" i asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came to see you I couldn't wait until tomorrow," He pushed me onto the bed and held me down.

"Don't," i cried out.

But this time I couldn't stop it.

He left after he was done with me.

I cried myself to sleep.

I stayed in bed all day after last night.

"Sweetie do you want to come out of your room? what's wrong?" mom opened my door.

"Maybe later," I chocked out, she just shut the door and left me alone, I knwo she knew something wasn't right.

"Dad's home, He brought Uncle Kofi, John Cena and Miz to visit" Eli said opening my door.

"I'm sick," I lied to him.

"Alright," he sighed closing my door.

"I know you aren't sick," My dad said comming into the room.

"Yes I am," I fake coughed.

"You are full of crap," he sat at the bottom of my bed.

"No," I said he pulled my covers back.

I was wearing a tank top, a ripped on that wasn't ripped before last night.

"Midnight, what happened to your shirt?" He asked me poking the hole by my stomach.

I was left in my underwear and the ripped tank top.

"I know damn well, that you like to wear your pajama's to bed what the hell happened," dad said standing up.

"Nothing, i was just too warm last night," I said.

"DAMNIT CIARA!" Dad yelled punching my wall making my family picture fall down.

I knew he meant business now.

"Ryan attacked me last night," I whispered.

"He didn't.." Dad trailed off looking into my eye's.

I shook my head yes.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Cena came through the door and saw me in tears standing beside Dad.

"Get Mira, and call the cops." Dad said growling at Cena.

"No dont!" I cried dropping to my knee's.

Cena stood in the door way, my hair fell over my eye's.

"Now." Dad said pulling my comforter over me.

"What happened!" Mom rushed into the room.

Dad took her out of my room to tell her what happened.

"not my baby!" I heard her cry out.

I put on some jogging pants and a fresh T-shirt.

Mom came in and hugged me tight.

She walked me downstairs to get some tea, I saw the five most important men in my life sitting in the living room.

They all turned to look at me.

Mike (Miz) Looked at me with sympathy, Cena was pissed, Uncle Kofi and Dad gave each other the look and Eli was well plotting in his head.

"You aren't aloud to kill anybody, the last thing I need is you to go to jail for murder," I said sitting down in between Cena and Mike who both wrapped their arms around me.

"But-" I cut Eli off.

"No, I should have come to somebody sooner, but I didn't want to seem wimpy, but now here I am scared for life and a whore," I put my head down to my chest.

"Don't think of yourself like that, this sin't your fault," Cena said giving me a quick half hug squeeze thing.

"Exactly," Mike did the same thing.

The there was a knock on the door, and I ended up talking to him for about and hour and everythign was said and Done.

"Come on the road with us, get your mind off it," I heard Claire speak up. EVERYBODY turned to face her, she is the last person you would expect to want people around.

"That's not a bad Idea, because then you would have body guards!" Dad said jumping up.

"Exactly, nobody could hurt you there!" Uncle Kofi said.

"Then it's settled," Mom said.

ELI POV

I was ctually kind of glad I wasn't going on the road this summer, I didn't want to be in the busiiness exactl yet I still wnated a normal teenage summer/ life.

MIDNIGHT POV

I was packing my things and headed out with everybody saying goodbye to mom and Eli.

This was going to be a good summer.


	4. Chapter 4 I am a pregnant Teen

**Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see you're reading my sequal to 'Wrestlers Cause'. As we get further into the story we will see more of Mira and Eli's POV and such, because right now we see lots of Midnight and Claire.**

**PLEASE READ! I had made an Error in the grades the kids were in Midnight is in just finished grade 11 and the twins jsut finished grade 10 : ) thank u for reading **

**JADEROSE1: Thank you for reviewing : O)**

**Summary: Midnight, Claire and Eli are jsut avergae 15 and 16 year olds, trying to fit in, but when your last name is Brooks and your parents are/ were proffessional wrestlers, moving to a new town could be a hell fo a time.**

CHAPTER 4

_MIDNIGHT POV_

_I was packing my things and headed out with everybody saying goodbye to mom and Eli._

_This was going to be a good summer._

I sat on the plane on the way to Florida, I sat in between my two assigned Body Guards for the weekend. This was getting a little insane, I was flattered but Dad made a damned schedual for them.

"John, I gotta pee," I said looking to my left attempting to exit.

"Yeah no problem," He got up and I headed to the bathroom, when I realized he was following me, I turned around.

"I think I can manage using a toilet for five minutes by myself," I raised an eyebrow, and he left me alone.

I finsihed using the bathroom and John let me back in my seat.

The plane moved when I went to sit down so I ended up falling over on Mike.

"Sorry," I picked myself up and sat in my seat.

We arrived at the arena/ studio and walked in.

There was so many wreslters and workers around.

CLAIRE POV

I wasn't aloud to leave my dad's side until I was told I could, but since Midnight was assigned Body guards she could go wherever the hell she felt like, but Privacy is better then no privacy. Since the insident Dad barely let's her to the bathroom by herself.

"Dad can I go explore now! I have my cell phone and I promise I won step on anybody's toes!" I whined.

"Fine, I'll text you before the show starts," He shooed me away.

**Where r u?**

**-M**

**upstairs hbu?**

**-J**

**Downstairs come find me I'm by the ring entrance on the left**

**-M**

**kk see u in 1 min**

**-J**

I stood there for a few minues when i felt arm wrap around my waist.

"Hello gorgeous," He whispered in my ear.

"Mmm, I wonder who this could be," I said giggling.

"It's Jake you know tall good looking, knows how to use his hands," He whispered in my ear.

"Mmm, I vaguely remeber him, deep voice right? Tattoo on wrist?" I said.

"Yeah, that one," He turned me around.

I went to kiss him he stoped me. "We need to go where we wont get caught because our parent's will kill us," He reminded me.

We ran off and found a closet.

"Now," He said after we closed teh door.

I kissed him pationetley.

"I missed you so much!" I said my voice out of breath.

"Claire, look," He pulled back.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I don't want this to jsut be a fling anymore," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Will hyou be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"Definetly," I giggled kissing him again.

We spent the rest of the afternoon together, granted it was in a closet but it was better then nothing.

MIDNIGHT POV

"This is getting ridiculous," I groaned as I sat in the gym watching Cena and Kofi work out.

"We were put on strict orders to keep you near us, and honestly you are like our daughter we just want you safe," Kofi said.

"But Nobody is going to hurt me here!" I huffed.

Suddenly walked in the best looking man I had ever seen.

"Hey Daryn!" Cena waved to the young guy, he looked about eighteen.

"Hey guy's!' He waved.

"Who's this?" He asked nodding to me. I stood up and stuck my hand out to him.

"Midnight Brooks!" I shook his hand with a small smile, I was always told no matter how mad im feeling to be polite to others until you figure out how much u dislike them.

"Daryn Collins," He shook my hand.

"Are you a wrestler here?" I asked him.

"I'm in training," He told me.

"Oh are you out of highschool?" I asked him.

"Just graduated, how bout you?" He asked me.

"I'm going into grade 12," I told him.

"That's cool well what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm visiting with my Dad and Uncle for the summer with My sister Claire," I told him.

"You are Punks Kid right?" He said to me.

"Yupp," Smiled brightly.

"You kinda look like him," He told me.

"Doubt it," I said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking confused.

"I'm adopted, left on his and my Mom's door step when I was jsut a few day's old to be exact," I told him, he dropped his water bottle.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said quickly, Cena and Kofi were laughing until I shot them a "Shut up" face.

"No worries," I replied to him smiling lightly.

"I'll stop disrubting you now," I said getting up to leave.

"nice meeting you!" Daryn called after me.

'Where do you think you are going sit down!" Uncle kofi yelled at me just before i left.

Drayn looked at me confused, I just giggled.

"UNLCE KOFI I was almost out! I was almsot free! Claire get's all the freedom she wants, and I'm older!" I argued with him.

"Claire didn't just have an incident did she Minni!" Uncle Kofi called back as he headed to the treadmil.

"I'm fine! I'm a little shaken up, but I think I can handle walking around for an hour!" I sighed sitting back down on my bench.

"Talk to our father not to us, he's the main one who is bat shit crazy after two nights ago," Cena said, Daryn just looked at us like we were psycho.

I watched uncle Kofi and Cena work out for the next two hours, Raw was starting in 15 minutes.

"Stay in here, in our script it says Henry is supposed to come into my locker room when I'm not in there, so pleeeaaaaase stay in here the last thing I need is you accidentally on TV!" Dad stressed to me and well I'm guessing Claire had gotten the same speech.

"Stay in Cena's locker room got it," I gave him a thumbs up as he left.

An hour went by, his thing with Mark Henry must be over by now, I thought to myself, I need my lap top.

I got to Dad's locker room and grabbed my lap top when I heard, 'WHERE IS HE!" Come from outside.

SHIT.

I hid behind the wall, surely he wouldn't go that far into the room.

"I know you are in here Punk!" I heard Henry come into the room.

I looked over to see Henry standing right infront of me, shock crossed his face especially the camera guy but then he smirked.

He grabbed me by my hair. "little Punk," He laughed evily.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

He pulled me out into the ring, the ring infront of thousands in people to see all my weaknesses and it wasn't even supposed to happen EVER, this was going to be Eli's job not mine,

"Punk! I found your little girl in your locker room," He taunted into the microphone.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, he had smacked one of my already existent bruises from the other night.

Dad's theme song played and Henry threw me to the ground, Dad, Cena, Uncle kofi, and Mike all came down the ramp, Dad went after Henry and the other guy's surrounded me.

"Areyou okay?" Kofi asked me leaning over me.

"I'm sore!" I cried I was barely able to jog since the other night never mind being thrown around in a ring.

"YOU Leave her ALONE!" Dad yelled at Henry.

"Oh, just you wait and see, I heard you have another kid runnign around here somewhere, just you wait," and with that he left the ring.

Cena picked me up and carried me out I put my head in his shoulder, I wanted none of what was comming to me.

"What the hell was that!" laurinaitis came at us.

"I'm sorry sir, she wasn't supposed to be there," Dad said.

"Look. Now Stephanie wants to use her in this storyline because Mark made it look so good," Laurengitus told us.

"No. She has been through to much already tonight wasn't even fake her purposely went after her!" Dad yelled.

"Well I guess she is going to need a hero then wont she, a love story yes here we go I'm going to talk to Stepahnie!" He started walking away.

"YOU Leave my daughter out of this!" Dad said.

"She's not even your daughter leave her be," That pushed dad's buttons.

"FUCK YOU!" Dad yelled.

"Daddy stop it," I said quietly.

"I can handle myself," I said.

"You just proved to me you can't," He gave me the look that said shut up.

"You will leet her be on RAW to finish the story line or your Belt will be given over to Henry," John laurinaitis made it final.

Dad just stormed away, I was still in Cena's arms.

I whimpred a bit, " I screwed up," I said chocking back tears.

"You have been through alot these past couple day's now that we have Mark Henry on your case, yes you screwed up, but we are jsut worried about you," Cena told me.

"Can I go to the hotel room?" I asked him.

"Of course, C'mon," He brought me out to the parking lot and into the passenger seat.

CLAIRE POV

"I'm getting tired of this closet," I statted.

"What hotel are you staying at?" he asked me.

"Sheridan down town," I said.

"Me too, look Dad gave me my own room meet me in 316 at 1 ok?" He said.

"Alright I'll see you soon." I kissed him before exiting.

I walked for a few moments when I heard "What the hell were you doing in there?" from Mike.

"I needed something." I told him.

"Sure sure," He shrugged.

"Not in the mood Mike, where's Dad?" I asked.

"He is in his lockeroom getting ready to leave." Mike told me.

I found dad and we headed back t the hotel room.

I waited until dad fell asleep and found my way out.

I knocked on Jake's door and when he opened it he rushed me in.

"Hello, this is more conveinienced then the closet are you aware," I raised an eye brow.

"Yeah yeah!" He teased me.

"So-" He cut me off kissing me.

I kissed him back, and it didn't take long before we soent the night together like many times before.

I woke up that morning to my cell phone going off.

I looked at it it read 10am.

"Shit, fuck me!" I cried out.

"I just did!" I heard a response from Jake, I jsut glared at him.

"It's ten in the morning!" I cried.

"Shit!" Jake yelled.

"Hello?" I asnwered my phone.

'Where the hell are you? I have several signings before the plane leaves," Dad told me.

"I went for a walk in the hotel, I will be right there," i said hanging up and started gettign dressed.

"You are a good liar," He told me.

"Well guess what," I said.

"Did you forget?" I asked him shocked.

'What?" He asked.

"Minni just turned seventeen so..." I said to him.

"You turned sixteen I'm aware," He told me.

"We never got to celebrate," I whined.

'We will tomorrow when I see you again, have a good day!" Jake told me.

"Okay bye!" I said.

"BYE!" He waved, I opened the door to see none other then his dad Rand orton standing there, and I was holding panties in my hand. Shit.

"Hi Sir..." i trailed off, there was no way I was getting around him.

"Claire Brooks?" He asked looking unsure.

"Yes sir," I said.

He moved over and let me leave.

Shit's gunna hit the fan.

I spent the rest of the day with Dad and Midnight.

All his fans were bat shit crazy it was very funny.

I was textign Jake all day and he said his dad didn't say one this about me after our encounter, but his sister was coming down in a few weeks to visit so we had to be extra carefull.

"Who the hell could you be texting?" Dad asked me as we were about to board the plane that night.

"A friend," i told him.

"Whatever," he sighed and sat in his seat.

The next day I was supposed to meet Jake at the arena, but Dad was leaving later then normal.

"Can we go?" i asked impatiently.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." He told me.

MIDNIGHT POV

I had received my script for Raw tonight I was scared. They put Henry on my ass and gave me a storyline with younger talent, and they made it liek real life having Cena and uncle Kofi being my body guards. I wanted no part of this.

_RAW_

_*Midnight is walking through the hallway*_

_"There you are! You are comming with me!" I heard mark Henry say from behind me_

_"Leave me the hell alone!" I said to him standing my ground but he just threw me over his shoulder._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed._

_He brought me out to the ring kicking at screaming._

_"Punk you give me that match for the belt or I'll throw her!" He threatened._

_"DADDY!" Iscreamed._

_Cena and Kofi were the first one in the ring, Dad followed close behind._

_"Let her go you got your match!" Dad groweld._

_"I'll let her go," He dropped me on my side that was bruised the most._

_"AH!" I screamed out in pain._

_Cena attacked Henry with a mic and Dad juped on his back like a spider monkey._

CLAIRE POV

Few weeks had passed, it was the same thing for Midnight, she was on Raw for the rest of the month beign thrown around like a rag doll, and tonight was the last time she would be on RAW unless she signed a contract.

It had been a month on the road and I never seen jake's dad since, and we continuously sneaked around without getting caught.

I sat in the bathroom of the Arena throwing up.

"Jesus!" I cried out before I threw up one last time.

"Are you okay?" Midnight came into the bathroom.

"I've been throwing up all morning for the last week!" I moaned.

Shelooked at me.

"Maybe you are sick C'mon I'll bring you to the nurse," She said taking my hand.

Not suprisingly Mike was outside waiting for Midnight, he followed us to the nurse, Midnight had told him to wait outside again.

He shrugged and did as he was told.

"Okay well I'll just ask you some basic questions," The nurse said after I had explained to her what was going on.

"Alright sounds simple enough," I shrugged.

"Have you had a sexual encounter with anybody in the last month," She asked.

My breath hitched.

I looked at Midnight then down at my toes and sighed. "Yes," i said.

The nurse had me take a pregnancy test and after several minutes of me holding onto Midnight for dear life.

The nurse told me the result was positive.

I didn't know what to say.

"Claire..." Midnight trailed off.

"I don't want to hear it!" I cried out.

I opened the door to see Mike had called Dad and Cena to check on us.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I pushed my arms out.

"Whats wrong?" I heard Dad ask Midnight.

I turned around and locked eye's with her.

"Midnight don't," I said to her.

She shook her head.

"Claire what the hell is going on!" Dad demanded.

"If I tell you, you wont everr forgive me. I'm packing my bag's and going home," i told him.

"What could be so bad that I would hate you?" Dad eye's softened.

I jsut walked away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Dad yelled at me.

"make me!" i yelled back.

I went outside and sat on a box and cried.

"Claire?" I heard Jakes voice.

"Go away," I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting beside me.

"I'm pregnant," i told him.

"Mine?" Was all he asked.

"Of course," i told him.

"Well Shit," was all he got out after a few moments.

"I'm going home," I told him.

"What why?" He asked.

"Because I can't face my Dad!" I yelled.

"So you will seperate me from my Kid jsut because you can't face your dad!" He yelled at me.

"Yes." I looked him in the eye.

"We need to tell them," He said.

"My Dad wouldn't even be able to handle the fact that I was dating you never mind that I'm carrying your child," I told him.

"He's gunnahave to," He told me.

"Tonight then in my hotel room when we get back," I said.

"Okay, i love you," He told me as our noses touched.

He caught me completley off gaurd.

"You are jjust saying that because because I'm having your kid," i stuttered.

"No, I've been wanting to say it for a while, I've loved you since the first time you came on the road three years ago, When we first kissed.." He trailed off.

"I love you to," I said.

"Claire!" I heard my Dad calling my name walking around the corner he saw us sitting there on the boxes.

"Hi Dad," i said.

"You are one of Orton's kids aren't you?" Dad said nodding towards Jake.

"his name is Jake dad," I replied for him.

"Still an Orton, C'mon Claire I don't want you around him," Dad told me.

"Good luck with that," I mumblde to myself walking over to dad.

'What the hell does that mean?" he demanded, "What's been going on with you lately?" He said holding my arm.

I looked over at jake who mouthed 'Later' to me.

I walked out.

*Later that same evening*

"Daddy sit," I said to him.

"What's going on?" He asked sitting on the couch.

Jake came in.

'What's he doing here?" Dad demanded.

"This is my boyfriend Jake Orton," I told Dad.

"No. No. I forbid it!" He yelled.

'Well, do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" I asked him.

"Go on," Dad groweld.

"I'm pregnant Daddy," I said.

He looked at me his face turned green then it turned pale.

"It's mine," jake told him.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I mumbled.

Dad got up and he left the room, his face showed no emotion.

I dropped to my knee's and cried. "he hates me! He hates me!" I cried out.

"Midnight he doesn't hate you," Jake hugged me.

"WHAT!" I heard his Dad from the other side of the door.

"Frigg my life!" Jake opened teh door to see My dad and his Dad yelling at each other.

I curled up in a corner.

"He's kidding right, this is just to blow my fuse?" Mr. Orton said to Jake.

"No Sir," Jake said.

I was still crying.

Orton left.

"Daddy," I managed to get out.

"I'm sending you back to your Mother," dad told me.

"No you can't!" Jake said to him.

"And you! Don't tell me what to do!" Dad's nostrills flared at him.

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

They both looked at me.

"I've had enough, look you can accept it or you can get me out of your life forever," I told him.

He contemplated it for a minute.

"This is alot to take in, but you didn't even have enough respect to tell me you were with him!" Dad pointed at Jake.

"Because I knew you hated them and I knew you would re-act like this!" I told him finding the strength to stand up.

"Midnight knew didn't she?" Dad said.

"Yes," I looked at my toes, Jake had walked over to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love her," He statted.

"I love him to," I said to him.

"Look, I'm all for teen love and what not but I just watched what happened to Midnight... I know your family is known for your.. Short fuses," Dad pointed at the door to where Randy Orton had just thrown a fit.

"I'm nothing ike My Dad,My sister is, but I'm more calm like my mom," He replied.

Oh Lordy...


	5. Chapter 5 I am an independant woman

**Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see you're reading my sequal to 'Wrestlers Cause'. As we get further into the story we will see more of Mira and Eli's POV and such, because right now we see lots of Midnight and Claire.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING, I DONT KNOW ANYBODY I WRITE FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT NOT TO WRITE OR SAY THINGS PERFECTLY LIKE THEY WOULD OR YOU THINK THEY WOULD**

**Summary: Midnight, Claire and Eli are jsut avergae 15 and 16 year olds, trying to fit in, but when your last name is Brooks and your parents are/ were proffessional wrestlers, moving to a new town could be a hell fo a time.**

CHAPTER 5

"I'm nothing ike My Dad,My sister is, but I'm more calm like my mom," He replied.

Oh Lordy...

MIDNIGHT POV

I ran into Daryn Collins on my run from Cena and Kofi, I needed my space.

"Ow," I fell to the ground.

"Sorry," he helped me up.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem, time to chat?" He asked smiling at me.

"Sure," I said happily.

We walked to his locker room.

"I'm on Raw tonight so we have to be done in an hour because I have a locker room scene," He winked at me.

"Oh how I love getting caught up in those," I sighed remebering my month of torture from Mark henry.

"You held your ground," He told me closing the door behind us.

"Enh," I shrugged.

"So, how come I heard your Dad call you Ciara the other day?" he asked me.

*Flashback*

_"Ciara you are not to leave one of our sides!" He told me as I stomped my foot, i hated being called Ciara and he knew it._

_"I get so bored!" i argued with him._

_*End flashback*_

"Ciara is my first name, well technically Ciara-Midnight is my name, Ciara-Midnight Kelly Brooks," I informed him.

"That's actually pretty cool!" He said.

"I guess I jsut prefer Midnight or Minni, it jsut suited me more," I explained.

"CM, Ciara Midnight, were u named after your dad?" He asked me.

"You betcha so is my sister and brother, Claire Mina Aliannah Brooks and Elijah Phillip Scott Brooks," I explained to him.

"That is actually really awesome to be named after one of the main people in your life," he said putting his hand on my knee.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"Collins," Laurinaitis knocked on the door.

Daryn opened the door for him and he entered and saw me and smiled.

"Midnight Sweetie how would you feel about being on Raw tonight," He smiled at me.

"Am I being thrown around?" I demanded.

"Well Since Daryn will be facing Dolph Ziggler tonight probably, we will do a locker room scene with you two and he comes in and throws you inot the wall and what not an leaves," He explained.

"I thought I was only in training," Daryn said.

"Yes well you are debuting tonight,"

Why the hell not? It's not like I'd been thrown around enough already?

"Sure," I sighed.

"Okay Dolph and the camera guy will probably walk in here from RAW around 10, so act all Lovey Dovey," Laurinaitis told us then left.

"He pulls some random shit," Daryn sat down closer to me after closing the door, i could smell his cologne.

"Definetly I have only been here for a month this summer and I had been attacked four times by mark Henry and my dad has gone bat Shit crazy" i giggled.

"Well the WWE universe loves you, I mean you are very beautiful," He told me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"No problem," He leaned in and Kissed me.

I knew this was wrong especially what happened last time and he was almost going to be the youngest superstar.

I kissed him anyway, I ended up ontop of him at one point.

I was still straddling him when the door burst open.

"What the hell!" Dolph said, I jumped off him right away.

"So is this how you've been climbing your way to the top? Using Punk's daughter?" He grabbed my arm.

"What is with you guy's and being so grabby?" I demanded.

"You don't seem to mind it," He smirked at me making me try to get away even more.

"You let her go." Daryn demanded.

"No I'm having too much fun," Dolph smirked.

"What will it take eh?" Daryn went to grab my other arm when Dolph tugged me back making my back hit a dresser.

"ow!" I moaned.

"I want a fight with the new talent," Dolph smiled.

"You got one!" Daryn agreed.

"Good," Dolph threw me over to the wall and left.

After a few moments he came back in no camera guy in sight.

"I'm sorry I had to be so mean, I was told to make it look as real as possible I really am sorry," He lent me a hand to help me up.

"Atleast you know how to apologize unlike Henry its accepted I Promise!" I smiled hugging him quickly.

"No problem I'll see you next week!" He left.

"Look about that whole Kissing thing, look it can't happen again," I told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I have been hurt before and unless it's in a script, it can't happen again," I let a tear escape my right eye.

"Midnight," he trailed off.

"What the fuck has the whole world gone mad!" Dad stormed in.

"What are you talking about?" i asked him.

"Look now you are crying, do I have no control anymore!" He demanded.

"Daddy stop it!" I said.

"You and your sister youa re both insane!" He told me.

"Claire isn't insane she's hormonal!" I yelled at him, then shut my mouth.

"Oh I know she's pregnant Ciara Midnight Kelly Brooks, oh and thanks for telling me by the way!" He pointed a finger at me.

"Dammit Daddy That's enough I wont be bullied by you anymore! I was offered a contract here, I will be homeschooled on the road!" I said.

I guess I had made my decision.

"You aren't even 18!" Dad told me.

"I will be in May!" I told him.

"Why are you being like this?" Dad asked me.

"Maybe it's because I love you too much," I smiled at him.

"What about all your friends?" He asked me.

Before I could answer, "And you!" He pointed a finger at Daryn.

"I could have you arrested! Taking advantage of her, I don't know if she told yyou what happened to her before she got here but she deosn't need another guy in her life right now!" Dad stood infront of me now.

"Sir I didn't know!" Daryn defended himself.

"He didn't, and I told him it oculdn't happen again," I repeated myself, Daryn's eye's softening when I said it and we looked at each other.

"I don't even wanna deal with this right now!" Dad walked away.

"Dad wait!" I went to go after him but Daryn grabbed my arm.

"Let him calm down." Daryn warned me.

"But-But, I let him down, Claire's let him down..." I sighed , I let Daryn hug me tight.

CLAIRE POV

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked as he stormed into his locker room.

"Your sister," I flopped on the couch putting his hat on his head.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"She decided she wanted to sign a contract with WWE to be on the show in story lines, but she wotn be wrestling for two or three years," He sighed.

"Whats wrong with that?" I asked him.

"I need to sign the contract and I feel like I'm signing away her life," He looekd me in the eye's.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions," I told him.

"This isn't the life I wanted for either of you, not even Eli but he made his decision when he was three," he chuckled a little bit.

"Daddy, when is Mom and eli comming for their weekend visit?" I aske dhim and he shot right up.

"In an hour!" He cried out smacking his heasd against the window.

*Few hours later*

Me, Midnight and Eli and mom and Dad all sat around a large restaurant table.

"So Time to catch up, whats been going on with you three?" Eli asked me.

"Midnight's going to sign a contract with WWE and Claire's pregnant, why not get it all off in one shot," Dad shrugged, these subjects made him uncomfortable but he knew they had tog et out there.

Eli chocked on his pepsi and Mom had no expression on her face.

I looked at Midnight who looked at me.

"Don't.. Don't you and I need to sign that too since she is under 18?" Mom got out.

"Yupp, we get to sign her life away," Dad sighed.

"And you- who? Jake?" Mom looked right at me.

"You knew?" Dad looked beetrayed.

"Phil.." Mom let out a long sigh.

"You knew, Midnight Eli did you both know too?" They both shook their head vidurously 'No'.

"Daddy about the contract thing I think this will open some doors for me!" Midnight spoke up I gave her a gratefull smile.

"I just don't think you have thought it through enough," Mom told Midnight.

"Mom you saw me on Raw, I'm a great actress, and wait until I can start wrestling! Me and Eli could take over!" Midnight exclaiming everything.

"Exactly!" Eli agreed.

"She has a point Phillip," Mom used her fork to point at Minni, Dad jsut glared at her.

"I'll sleep on it, you will know tomorrow," Dad said leaving that conversation to go away.

"Now Claire," Mom told me giving me a stern look.

"Does this Jake boy know?" She asked me.

"Oh Yes, and him and Randy had a very heated argument in the hallway over it," I responded, Dad smiled.

"Well what are yo going to do?" She asked me curiously.

"She's only 16, she should give her up for adoption," Dad said.

"but don't drop her on a doorstep, you wont know what kind of family your kid will end up in," Midnight said having us all chuckle.

"See Midnight turned out fine, well as Fine as she can living in a wrestling family," Mom smiled.

"Mira i men your mom has a point, we could give it to someone who can take great care of her," He said.

"I want to keep him, I don't know but I feel like it's meant to be," I sighed.

"You sound just like your Mother when we found Minni," Dad pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't know how me and Jake will be able to stay together through this, he lives so far away from us," I told them.

"You can do it the same way your Mother did, see your Husband/ boyfriend once a month maybe two months," Dad told me.

Dinner ended, and I had alot to think about.

MIDNIGHT POV

I was getting ready for my RAW segment with Daryn.

I had a boustier top on which showed my mid drift, my pants were flared and went as high as jsut before my belly button.

My hair was in a fishtail braid and I had a tiara sitting ont he top of my head.

I had Yellow high heels, a choker necklace and a white blazer.

"They are dressing you like a hussy now too?" Dad walked into my change room.

"I thought I looked nice," I said.

"I like everything except that," He pointed to my belly button.

"Thats cuz youa re dad," I told him.

"Well good luck tonight," He have me a quick hug.

"I love you Daddy, thank you for signing the papers." i told him truthfully.

"I just hope they start you training soon," He told me.

"They will, we gotta get going, and remeber Daddy its all an illusion," I waved my hands in front of his face dramatically and he smacked my butt before I left.

"That was uncalled for!" I yelled giggling before we left.

RAW

_CM Punk's music played him and Midnight , Cena, Kofi and Daryn Collins entered the ring being cheered loudly._

_The music stopped and Dad grabbed his mic._

_"I'm out here t address the fact that over the past month I've had Mark Henry attacking My baby girl, and Now I have Dolph and Michael Jones (new superstar I made up figure since its fifteen years ahead of time..) After her too, well enough is enough," He statted._

_"We will do everything in our power to make sure, that she's not used as some toy in your game anymore, my girlfriend isn't just a teddy bear that you can throw around, she's a real person!" Daryn said, who the hell writes these scripts anyway?_

_"Look guy's, I know you all love me very much, especially my Dad, but I think I can handle myself," I said to them. Thank god it was a script I thought to myself, I know for a fact I had no training and I wuld die withouth them._

_"Midnight, we wont take no for an answer, look if you ever come out of the ring to watch one of our Matches you bring another one of us with you," Kofi told me._

_"I second that," Cena said._

_"Third," Came from dad._

_"Fourth," Came from Daryn._

_I stormed out of the ring but before I could even get to the ramp I was being bombarded by Dolph and Michael._

_Michael threw me over his shoulder, I was kicking and screaming,_

_Dolph was being attacked by Cena and Kofi and Daryn._

_Dad came to get me but with even me on his shoulder Michael was a fast runner._

_"HELP ME!" I screamed._

_END_

When we got around the ben he set me down softly.

"Sorry bout that," He whispered and was off.

"You okay?" Dolph asked me comming around the corner.

"I'm fine," I gave him a quick hug and he was off.

CLAIRE POV

"Jake.." I trailed off looking at his face.

"I'm not only seeing you once a month not even maybe one every two months, that's not the life I want for my baby either," He told me.

"Thats what our Moms did," I reminded him.

"But why do we need to relive it?" He asked me holding my hand.

"Jake, maybe my Dad was right I think I should just give the baby up for adoption," I told him.

"Claire he's just upset that now you are part of The Orton's forever," he reminded me.

"I don't even understand why they clash so bad anyway!" I huffed, I was taught my whole life that we shouldnt associate with them, but they never told us why.

"Me neither," He told me.

"Well what can I do?" I asked him,

"Come live with me!" He said.


	6. Chapter 6 Enh

**Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see you're reading my sequal to 'Wrestlers Cause'. As we get further into the story we will see more of Mira and Eli's POV and such, because right now we see lots of Midnight and Claire.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING, I DONT KNOW ANYBODY I WRITE FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT NOT TO WRITE OR SAY THINGS PERFECTLY LIKE THEY WOULD OR YOU THINK THEY WOULD**

**Summary: Midnight, Claire and Eli are jsut avergae 15 and 16 year olds, trying to fit in, but when your last name is Brooks and your parents are/ were proffessional wrestlers, moving to a new town could be a hell fo a time.**

CHAPTER 6

_"Well what can I do?" I asked him,_

_"Come live with me!" He said._

"I can't leave my family," I statted.

"Claire what else can we do?" He asked me.

"We are going to have to make -do," and with that I left, I didn't want to deal with that right now.

"Claire just the girl I want to see," I heard Eli say from behind me.

"Hey little brother," I smirked at him.

"I'm older," He reminded me.

"By three minutes," I scoweld at him.

"Anyway, I wanted to catch up, not seeing your twin for a month is weird," He told me as we sat down in a lounge area.

"I know, it's weird," I got a shiver down my spine.

"I do want you to come home with us though, in your condition.. in which I'm kind of disapointed about too," he told me.

"I know you are, it's not like I wanted it to happen," I told him.

"I know, I just thought, I would be the one off to RAW and off to find the one I love, and we, you are only 16," He sighed.

"I know Eli, I am comming home though, Jake wants me to go visit his family and have the baby but I can't it's my baby and I need my family, I'll be just like Mom, and only get to see my guy once a month," I sighed this wasn't turnign out how I expected it to.

"I know this is tough for you I'm just proud of you," Eli hugged me tight putting his hand on my hair.

"I love you Eli," I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Alannah," hesmirked as I hit him playfully.

I walked out of the arena and took a cab to the hotel with some cash from Dad.

I got to the hotel and sighed flopping on my bed.

MIDNIGHT POV

"That was fun!" I mentioned as I got off my appearance from RAW.

"It was very fun!" Daryn mentioned.

"Yeah Yeah," Dad shrugged us off.

"I love you," I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind him, he lifted me up then put me down.

"Nope too old," We all laughed at him.

I went to follow dad out to the door to leave but Daryn grabbed my arm.

"Can I talk to u for a min?" He asked me.

I shooed Dad away and he shrugged.

"Quickly," I ushured him to the side.

"I really want things to work between us especially fi you will be staying here indefinetly," He told me.

"Things can't work, I don't turst and you need trust in a relationship," I said a tear trickling down my face.

"Who made you this way? Surely you never had this wall infront of you before," He touched my cheek and I shook him off.

"I need to go," I told him, he touched my arm making me freeze.

"Why can't you open up to me?" He asked.

"One day, just not now," I picked up my things and left.


	7. Chapter 7 HOF

**Hello my lovely readers! Glad to see you're reading my sequal to 'Wrestlers Cause'. As we get further into the story we will see more of Mira and Eli's POV and such, because right now we see lots of Midnight and Claire.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING, I DONT KNOW ANYBODY I WRITE FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT NOT TO WRITE OR SAY THINGS PERFECTLY LIKE THEY WOULD OR YOU THINK THEY WOULD**

**Third attempt at writting this chapter because after the first and second time my laptop was stupid and didnt save it -.-**

**I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW I NEEEEEED IDEAS**

**Summary: Midnight, Claire and Eli are jsut avergae 15 and 16 year olds, trying to fit in, but when your last name is Brooks and your parents are/ were proffessional wrestlers, moving to a new town could be a hell fo a time.**

CHAPTER 7

_"Why can't you open up to me?" He asked._

_"One day, just not now," I picked up my things and left._

CLAIRE POV

I'd been home for almost six months now, watching RAW every Monday to see Dad and Minni.

I was seven months along now, I was getting huge.

"ENH!" I moaned as I got up from the couch, I was stiff.

I had found out I was having a baby boy, I wanted to name him Benjamin Phillip, I still was unsure about the last name though.

I was in contact with Jake through skype and texting but he had yet to visit his pregnant girlfriend, it was worrying me, it's not like he was pour he could afford a flight and we had offerd him to get one also.

My Cousin Jessyka who also had her kid Mindy in High school whom is four years older then me is comming down for a visit the two of them. Mindy had just graduated a few yearsa go so she was getting time off of College to come down, Jessyka had gotten re-married when Mindy was 14 to nice man named Ronald, he was a business man.

"Hey Sweetie," Mom came to see me as I entered the kitchen to find a snack.

"Hey Momma," I gave a light smile.

"If you keep getting any bigger you might need a new house," I turned aroudn to see Jessyka standing there smirking at me and Mindy laughing.

"You are hilarious," I said giggling and hugging them both.

"Nice to see you again," I said as I let go of Mindy.

"You too," Mindy replied.

She like everybody else on my moms side of the family had blonde hair and green eye's, I was one of the odd balls and got brown eye's with my blonde hair even though Eli is my twin and he got green eye's.

"How have you been?" Jessyka asked me as we all sat in the living room.

"Ew girl fest," Eli said to us comming down the stairs.

"Where are you off to?" My mom asked him.

"To see Kyle and Emma," He responded.

"Your girlfriend Emma?" I teased him Mom just looked at me confused.

"Yes, my girlfriend Emma," He said sighing.

"If you knock her up I swear to god I'll have your nuts chopped off," I warned him, he glped looked awkward and left.

The girl jsut laughed at me.

"But I've been good, this little boy kicks like there's no tomorrow he's going to be just like his Uncle and his Grandpa," I told them smiling proudly.

"Has Jake been here to see you yet?" Jessyka asked me.

"We offered him a plane ride down four times and we know he had the money to do it he is an Orton, I don't know what his problem is though," Mom replied for me.

I wish everybody would stop being so hrd on him I've known him since I was 13, and we were always together since we were 14 though, he wasn't what everybody thought he was, he was caring he just.. well i dont know.

"Maybe he's just scared but thats no excuse not to see you." Mindy said.

"We skype every chance we get and are always texting," I defended him.

"Well, he better be before you go into labour because there is no way he is missing that, and I told him if he wanted to stay with us he could, I even got your Dad to agree to that and you know how hard it is to do," Mom told me.

Me and Jessyka and Mindy laughed at her.

"When are Phil and Midnight coming home?" Jessyka asked us.

"Well, they just finished their Europe tour, so probably soon," MOm told us.

"Well, having Jake and Dad in the same room is probably whats keeping Jake away," I muttered.

"He had plenty of chances to be here when your Father isn't, and he promised to be on his best behaviour," Mom told me sternly, I grumbled to myself and held the bridge of my nose.

"Don't give me that attitude Claire Aliannah," Mom told me.

I just looked at her.

"Alright so do you have a nursery set up?" Mindy asked.

"Yes it is Winiie the pooh themed," I smiled.

"Cute!" Jessyka and Mindy said unusion.

"I kept Midnight's CM Punk onesie from when she was born for a time like this," Mom told me.

"The white one?" I asked her.

"Well the white one a tiny with a baby food stain yes," Mom laughed.

"Sounds good," I said to her.

"Do you have a name picked out for him?" Mindy asked.

"Benjamin Phillip," I replied.

"Benjamin Phillip Brooks? Or Benjamin Phillip Orton?" Jessyka asked me.

"I don't know yet." I sighed.

"Well, if He sin't here for the birth Ben should take your last name," Mom told me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

RING RING RING, My moms cell phone rang.

MIRA POV

"Hello," I moved into the kitchen to leave Jessyka and Mindy and Claire talk.

"Hey Babe," Phil said from the other end of the phone.

"How was Europe?" I asked him.

"Good Midnight Enjoyed it I think she was in Love with Russia and Paris," He chuckled.

"That's good, Claire was just asking about you guy's, she wants to know when you are comming home, I mean so am I six months is a long time to be gone," I told him.

"Soon, in a few weeks, and I know it is I've been doing it for almost 18 years," He reminded me.

"Yes I'm well aware, have your heard from Orton?" I asked him.

"Randy's off with injury so no, why has that Jake kid still not tried to come down?" He asked.

"You are exactly right, he has declined our offer to buy a plane ticket three times now," I explained.

"That little bastard," Phil groweld.

"Look, Tell Midnight I love her, I need tog et back to my guests," I said.

"I love you,"

"I love you more," I smiled and hung up.

CLAIRE POV

Mom walked back into the living room putting her cell phone into her pcoket.

"I'm Back!" Eli called from the door way.

"Come in here you wanna go to Hall Of Fame in April?" Mom asked him.

"YES!" He said.

"I will have had Ben by then can I go too?" I asked Mom.

"Dad invited us all to go, I figured since you would have just had Ben you could either stay home or leave Ben-" Jessyka cut her off.

"With me!" She said happily.

"I'll see when I have him, if I can't go Dad can bring one of his other friends in my place," I said.

"Sounds good, I'll text him right now," Mom said, pulling out her phone.

MIDNIGHT POV

I had managed toi avoid Daryn fro six months, either I was really good at doging calls or his Injury is taking longer to heal then it should.

He was thrown to the ground by my Dad in a match a few moths back and he got up and twisted his ankle.

It wasnt pleasant.


End file.
